La Calidez del Chocolate
by KiraraKunoichi
Summary: Tenten se marcha a entrenar a una villa lejana. Cinco años después, volverá a Konoha,¿pordrá entonces declararse a Neji Hyuuga por fin? Es mi primer Fic T.T No sean malos..lean y opinen onegai!
1. Cap 1, Recuerdos

Ola!! 

Solo decir antes de empezar que este es mi primer fic ;;

Así que espero piedad xD

Espero que les guste !!!!

Aclaración:

-Hablan-

-_Piensan_-

**La ****Calidez del Chocolate**

El sol se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles iluminando parcialmente la cara de Tenten que estaba sentada escribiendo en una hoja, terminando una carta:

"_...Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos, os echo de menos. Ara que se ha ido el invierno volveré a Konoha después de estos años tan lejos de vosotros._

_Espero que me vengas a buscar a la entrada, Hinata. He traído regalos para todos (). Muchos besos, Tenten_."

La muchacha de ojos de chocolate fijó su mirada a las hojas que se balanceaban suavemente por el viento.

-Y por fin te veré...Neji-.

**Flash Back**

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio con el rostro serio.

-Tenten, te he hecho llamar porque he estado revisando tu expediente y e llegado a una lamentable conclusión- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda buscando entre unos libros-. Tenten se heló. No entendía nada. Todas sus misiones habían finalizado con éxito, incluso las más peligrosas...-y por ello me veo obligada a ofrecerte que te vayas de la villa durante un tiempo-. Tenten sintió comos i le golpeasen la cabeza. ¿Irse de la villa? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama... ¿Qué he hecho mal?-balbuceó casi sin voz.

-¿Mal?-Se giró la rubia imponente para mirarla-Creo que no me estas entendiendo...-.

-¿Entender QUÉ?-Tenten empezaba a estar desesperada.

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Sora? ¿Sora Namiya?-. Tenten asintió.

-La conozco, es conocida por ser una de las grandes kunoichis del país del fuego-. Tsunade se volvió a sentar y posó su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

-Pues Sora es una gran amiga mía y me debía un favor por un asunto personal-hizo una pausa para respirar tranquilamente. Tenten notó como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien. La rubia sonrió-Y viendo tu trabajo he decidido que quiero que recibas entrenamiento y clases por su parte. Es una gran ninja y sé que con ella podrás desarrollarte mucho más que aquí en Konoha-. Tenten restó en shock unos segudos...

-¡¿COMOOOO?!- dijo levantándose hacia delante y poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio de la Hokage para poder acercarse más a Tsunade.

-¿Es que quieres dejarme sorda?- se quejó la mujer. Tenten no tenía modo de reaccionar. Una especie de burbujeo le empezó a subir del estomago hasta el pecho. Tsunade la observó satisfecha-Te doy lo que queda de día para despedirte y coger tus cosas. Mañana por la mañana tu sensei te acompañará hasta una villa perdida al sur del país, la Villa Nadesiko, donde Sora te acogerá durante varios años para tu adiestramiento-. Tenten contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva.

-¿Varios...años?-. Tsunade asintió.

-Durante unos cinco años. Te vendrá bien. No admitiré menos tiempo: necesitas mucho adiestramiento. Ahora, vete-.

Tenten salió del despacho con las ideas y pensamientos pasado a mil por hora por su mente. Por el camino se encontró con Sakura.

-¡Hola Tenten! ¿Alguna misión?-preguntó al verla sosteniendo un rollo en la mano con el sello de Tsunade. Tenten sonrió nerviosamente.

-Me voy cinco años de Konoha para que me entrene Sora Namiya-. Sakura dio un chillido de alegría.

-¡¡Me alegro tanto!! Ven, que te ayudaré a hacer tus maletas-y sin esperar una respuesta agarró a Sakura por la muñeca y salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Tenten.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos para despedirla a excepción de Neji.

-¡Ya lo sabes, bella flor, nuestro Neji estará al caer!-repetía una y otra vez Lee.

-El Hyuuga ha hecho tarde. Tenéis que partir, os esperan ahí antes de mañana noche. No os entretengáis. Esperaré noticias de tus progresos. Nos vemos Tenten, aprovecha estos años-Sentenció Tsunade. Tenten asintió algo triste.

-_Como siempre...a Neji le preocupa más su entrenamiento..._-pensó triste, y esbozando una sonrisa forzada, le dio la espalda a sus amigos y empezó a alejarse cada vez más de Konoha.

**Flash Back**

-Y por fin podré decirte lo que siempre he sentido...-pronunció justo antes de caer dormida.

Fin del primer cap. U.u' Se que es algo cort

Soy novata en esto, así que me gustarían criticas: tanto buenas como malas! Diganme opiniones, nose, si prefieres caps más largos, ect...

Espero que les guste '

Nos vemos, Byabya

Att; Kiri


	2. Cap2, ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Olaaa n.n Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!! n.n

Este cap es más largo, ya me dirán si les gusta más así o cualquier cosa sobre el fic!! Muchas gracias por leerlo !

Aclaración

-Hablan-

-_Piensan_-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La Calidez del Chocolate**

**Cap 2. ¡Ya estoy aquí!**

Tenten aún yacía dormida cuando el sol amenazaba con ponerse cubriendo el cielo de tonalidades cálidas. La brisa ya era casi imperceptible y si se agudizaba la vista se podía vislumbrar las primeras estrellas.

-¡Tenteeeen!-la llamó una voz. Ésta se desveló lentamente y se frotó los ojos con pereza. Había soñado que al llegar, la venían a recibir todos, incluso Neji, que con una sonrisa la abrazaba y le declaraba su amor.

-Ojala fuese un sueño premonitorio -murmuró sonriendo para sí.

-¡Tenten! ¡Ven aquí que tengo algo que enseñarte!-. Tenten volvió a la realidad y se levantó dejando caer al césped la libreta y los lápices.

-¡Ya voy, Sensei!-alzó la voz en dirección la casa. Se arrodilló rápidamente para recoger sus cosas y salió corriendo cuesta abajo. La casa estaba situada a las afueras de la Villa Nadesiko, que ya de por sí era bastante pequeña, y que atrás tenía como una pequeña colina con un par de árboles en la cima.

Tenten entro apresudaramente por la puerta dejando las cosas encima de la mesa de la entrada y pasó a la sala de estar donde estaba Sora de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sensei?-. Sora sonrió. Cuando sonreía parecía que sus rasgos aún se volviesen más bonitos: Su pelo castaño claro le llegaba escasamente por los hombros con grandes ondulaciones y sus ojos azul cristalino casi parecían adentrarse en tu alma y llenarla de frescor. Aún conservaba un cuerpo bien formado y una agilidad bastante envidiosa.

-Ha llegado esto para ti-dijo alargándole un rollo. A Tenten le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando pudo ver en el rollo el sello de Konoha. Con una mano casi temblando, cogió el rollo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Lo observó detenidamente-Vamos querida, ábrelo-.Tenten reaccionó y contuvo la respiración mientras soltaba los cordones que mantenían el papel enrollado y desplegaba el rollo-¿Qué dice?-.

Tenten tragó saliva con dificultad y aspiró un poco más de aire y tensó los músculos.

-_Querida Tenten. Durante estos cinco años Sora me ha estado comunicando tus progresos y son realmente fabulosos, ¡mucho mejores de lo que había especulado! Estoy muy orgullosa como Hokage del nivel que has asumido, y querría comunicarte que Sora ya ha dado su permiso para que en una semana termines tus entrenamientos y vengas de vuelta a casa. Tus amigos serán avisados y creo que más de uno me agradecerá que vuelvas. Para la vuelta a Konoha, Hirose hará de escolta para guiarte y ayudarte por si pasase algo. Recibe cordiales saludos; Tsunade, Hokage_-terminó de recitar. Tenten agarró fuertemente el rollo.

-_¡¿Volver?!¡¿A Konoha?!¡¡Por Kami, no puede ser!! E-esto es..._-.

-¿Ten...?-empezó Sora-san a llamarla.

-¡¡Sensei!! ¡¿Lo ha oído?! ¡¡Volveré a Konoha!! ¡¡Podré volver a Konoha después de cinco años!!-exclamó sin percatarse de que había interrumpido a su sensei. La chica siguió balbuceando cosas sobre su casa, sus amigos o sobre Tsunade. Sora sonrió tristemente. Cinco años eran más que suficiente para cogerle cariño a esa muchacha que llegó siendo niña.

Ahora Tenten ya era una mujer hecha y derecha. Su pelo, antes recogido en dos simples moños, ara caía hasta los codos y la capa de arriba del cabello se la había recogido en dos pequeños moños para no tener tanto cabello suelto; su flequillo había crecido haciendo que los mechones sueltos de pelo cayesen delicadamente por cada lado de la cara y sus ojos se habían vuelto más estilizados dando una mirada cálida como el chocolate fundiéndose. Aunque en un principio ella estuvo en contra, Sora le convenció para que se hiciese unos pendientes porque había misiones también en que una kunoichi había de mostrar sus encantos femeninos y eso era un detalle que embellecía el rostro, y por comodidad siempre llevaba unos pequeños aros que se los había regalado...

-¿Hola?-saludo una voz entrando en la casa. Tenten se giró hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba un chico alto, de tez un poco blanca. Su pelo castaño claro y liso estaba recogido en una coleta alta pero algunos mechones se le escapaban por la cara. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel que proporcionaba una cálida y cariñosa mirada al sonreír. Consigo traía bolsas de comida.

-¡¡Hiro!!-dijo Tenten abalanzándose sobre el chico perplejo-¡¡Volveré a Konoha!! ¡Por fin!-. Hiro sonrió, pasó por el lado de Tenten y dejó las bolsas en el suelo al lado del sofá y se sentó en éste.

-Tsunade me ha mandado una carta a mí también. Me ha dado permiso para ir ahí a recibir entrenamiento un tiempo, así que te haré de escolta también-dijo mientras vio que Sora salía de la sala y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación-Ven, siéntate-. Tenten aún emocionada de un salto se plantó al lado de Hiro-¿Se lo dirás al fin?-. La chica asintió sonrojada.

-Sí...estoy tan nerviosa ¡Todos estos cinco años he estado pensando en maneras de decirle lo que pienso! Y ahora...-se llevó el rollo al pecho-Solo queda una semana-terminó con una sonrisa. Hiro sonrió también a su vez y le puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Me alegro mucho de ello. Sé lo importante que es para ti. Me has hablado mil noches sobre Hyuuga, sobre lo mucho que te dolió no verle a tu despedida y lo mucho que le quieres-dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Tenten se sonrojó por el gesto.

-Nunca me dijiste que eso te molestara ¬/¬-refunfuñó Tenten.

-Nunca me molestó n.n-. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos antes de echar a reír. Durante esos cinco años habían pasado muchas cosas.

Poco después de llegar, Tenten aún estaba dolida por el gesto de Neji, y al conocer a Hiro pensó que podría intentar olvidar al Hyuuga, pero la corta relación que mantuvieron sólo les hizo ver que lo suyo no era ser pareja sino algo como hermanos. Y que su amor por Hyuuga era lo más auténtico que nunca había sentido.

-_Cada segundo que pasa...estoy más cerca de ti...Neji_-.

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten estaba de pie frente la puerta de la casa pero no muy dispuesta: había pasado la noche en vela pensando en qué diría al ver a Neji, de manera que se encontraba ahí, de pie, con el sueño en los párpados y con cansancio en el cuerpo.

-Querida mía...ya es hora de que os vayáis. Vente a verme de vez en cuando...-dijo Sora al ver que Hiro llegaba al lado de Tenten. Ésta asintió y después de un abrazo la chica se giró y echó a andar al lado de Hiro.

-¿Nerviosa, pequeña marmota?-preguntó al ver a la chica tan cansada.

-Mhhgh...Sí...pero estoy...más-interrumpió un bostezo y siguió hablando-Aaah...estoy más cansada que nerviosa-. El chico sonrió: iba a ser un camino largo.

Pasaron el día caminando y al llegar la noche ya se encontraban a escasos quilómetros de Konoha, pero se encontraban demasiados cansados para seguir. Dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y Hiro encendió un fuego.

-Tenten, duérmete tú, yo me mantendré despierto por si acaso-. La mencionada hubiera querido replicar con cosas como que ella era fuerte y podía mantenerse despierta, o que no necesitaba protección...pero optó por dejarse vencer por el sueño. Se acostó apoyada en el hombro de Hiro.

-Buenas noches, Niisan-.

-Buenas noches, marmotita-y en cuestión de segundos la chica ya se encontraba dormida. Entonces Hiro le apartó un poco el flequillo para observarla y la besó en la frente-_Tenten...no sé si de verdad me alegro de que vayas a ver al fin a ese tal Hyuuga que tan mal te ha tratado...pero sé que tu amor por él es de verdad...y por eso no voy a interponerme con mis sentimientos_-. Suspiró y se quedó observando los dibujos que dibujaba el fuego en el aire.

-¡¡Hola Neji!! ¡¿Preparado para el regreso de nuestra querida flor?!-.

-Hmp-.

-¡Llegáis tarde! Al menos ya estamos todos...-.

-¡¡Lo sentimos mucho, bella Sakura-chan!!-.

-No gritéis tanto...eso es taaan problemático...-.

Todos los amigos se habían reunido a excepción de Kiba e Ino que estaban de misión en la Villa de la Arena. Todos parecían muy nerviosos por la llegada de Tenten...había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Neji, ¿por qué no viniste en la despedida?-preguntó Sakura. Neji se limitó a pronunciar algún leve gruñido y girar la cabeza. Por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos.

-_Tenten...Lo siento_-. Empezó a andar hacia el pueblo y la pelirosa lo llamó.

-¡Neji! ¡Tenten estará al caer! ¿Es que no vas a querer recibirla?-. Neji no se molestó en girarse.

-Tenten va a tardar un rato...sólo voy a dar una vuelta-. Neji caminó vacilante por las calles reflexionando sobre la vuelta de Tenten. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Aceptaría sus disculpas por no despedirse? En realidad él estuvo ahí cuando se fue...en el muro, observándola como se alejaba...

-_¿Por qué no tuve el valor de despedirme de ti?_-suspiró-_Tenten..._-. Entonces una voz le hizo dejar de lado por un instante sus pensamientos.

-Neji-san-quien le hablaba era un representante del Bouke-va a tener que acompañarme...-.

-¡¡Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!-la llamó Naruto, saludando exageradamente con la mano...mejor dicho, con el brazo entero.

-¡¡Hoolaa!!-Saludo llena de felicidad a los demás. Estos fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica y empezaron a saludarla y a abrazarla, entre comentarios sobre los cambios de cada uno y cosas varias.

-¡Te ha crecido el pelo una barbaridad!-exclamó Sakura.

-Te-te ves mu-muy bella Tenten-san...-sonrió Hinata.

-Arigato n.n- sonrió ella-Os presentaré, él es Hiro, me ha acompañado desde la otra villa hasta aquí y se quedará aquí un tiempo para entrenarse-. El nombrado sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia provocando un sonrojo en las tres chicas.

-¿Ino y Kiba?-.

-Ah, ésos, están de misión, ya sabes...-le comentó por lo bajo Sakura guiñándole un ojo. Hubo unas carcajadas en general y se dispersaron un poco para empezar a andar. De golpe, Tenten paró de reír y su sangre se le volvió hielo. Avanzó hasta Hinata y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Y... ¿Neji...? -balbuceó Tenten confusa- ¿No...ha venido? -.

-Sólo s-sé que Neji-kun hoy i-iba a ser citado po-porque había que-quedado con...-.

-¿Mi prometida?-repitió Neji con voz profunda y con su mirada posada firmemente sobre los representantes del Souke y del Bouke-¿Hinata...mi prometida?-.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Qué dirá Tenten al ver a Neji?

¿Neji esta comprometido?

¿Podrá Tenten confesarle sus sentimientos al fin?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fin del Cap2.

Kyaa!! Recibi reviews muy bellos!! Muchas gracias!!

Y también muchas gracias por los consejos que me dais algunos n.n como soy nueva en eso pues me sirven mucho, Arigato n.n ¡!!!

**Hyuuga.Tennie-chan**Nyaa, en realidad he pensado varias maneras de cómo podría ser, pero ya lo veré mas adelante la que me convence más n.n, alguna que hubieses pensado kizas? O.o en fin, gracias por el rev n.n bya!**  
****jereth-jack**gracias por el rev n.n normalmente soy rápida escribiendo, así que puedo actualizar pronto n.n gracias por el rev!!

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI**Jejejej, sii, Tenten se ha vuelto muy fuerte estos cinco años n.n y si, neji es un tonto por no despedirse ùú De todos modos muchas gracias por el rev n.n gracias.**  
****Ellistriel**Muchas gracias por tu opinión respecto la longitud de los caps y el consejo de los detalles, intentaré tenerlo en cuenta siempre n.n muchisimas gracias por el rev n.n**  
****anitada**Kyaa, es verdad! Neji es un baka ùú pero es que es por eso, pk así es mas bonito todo pero eso no es excusa ùú! Y muchisimas gracias por el consejo, estuve unos dias dudando si empezar un fic o no y bueno, me arriesgue u//u y no, normalmente no me cuesta escribir. Cuidate tu tmb, y arigato por el rev. nuevamente n.n!!**  
****Aiko Airam**Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!! Me alegro que te gustase, es el primero que ago n.n'' gracias por el rev!!

Ya me comentaran si les gustó el final del cap o que piensan, Hiro deberia declararse o mejor olvidarla? P

Espero opiniones y críticas ùú!! Me ayudan mucho n.n!!

Byabya!!!


End file.
